


Canal and Bowery

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bottom Zac, Bottoming, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Denial of Feelings, Dreams, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ex Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Georgia, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Morning After, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving On, New York, New York City, Older Man/Younger Man, Painting, Past Incest, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Photography, Pizza, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Texting, Thanksgiving, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is forty-four and divorced with a child while his roommate is still recovering from a break up a few years ago. Both are complete opposites their main difference being sexuality. Zac is gay while Quinn is straight, yet Quinn is slowly finding himself being drawn to Zac and questioning everything but that soon gets hindered when Zac's ex makes an eventual reappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "If I drop my pizza you are dead to me," he whispered playfully as he took the final bite of the pizza in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearing music being blasted from the kitchen, Quinn's eyes shot open quicker than a bullet leaving a gun. Glaring he stood from the bed, pretty sure he knew just who was playing the music. There is only one person it can be and when he saw him he was going to murder him.

Quinn couldn't help but keep his glare as he left his room and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Morning Quinn," Zac grinned as soon as Quinn entered the kitchen. He's sitting at the table eating a slice of the leftover pizza they had last night.

"Fucking dipshit," Quinn groaned as he walked over to Zac, hitting him in the back of the head. "Your loud ass music woke me up," he snapped before going to where the radio sat on top of the microwave. Reaching out he turned it off before facing Zac again. "As payback I really hope you drop that pizza."

Zac growled at Quinn, he literally fucking growled at him which made Quinn laugh. "You suck," he hissed out.

Quinn shrugged, "You know you love me," he smirked knowing he had Zac there. He had to cop to loving hm. Quinn knew if he didn't he could always kick him out of his apartment as the lease was in his name.

"Not if I drop my pizza," Zac answered as he shook his head back and forth. "If I drop my pizza you are dead to me," he whispered playfully as he took the final bite of the pizza in his hand.

Going to the fridge Quinn opened the door, making a face when he saw how low on groceries they were. "Well you didn't drop your pizza so I am not dead to you," he spoke up as he grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge. Opening the jug he took a huge drink right out of it.

"We are going to have to make a grocery trip today," Quinn informed Zac as he sat down at the table next to him.

Zac raised an eyebrow, "Why? We mainly eat take out so it's not like we are going to starve with just a stick of butter and a few cans of beer in there."

"Because dipshit," Quinn started using the nickname he had so lovingly given Zac over their two years of sharing an apartment. "It's my weekend with Everly and you know how much of an uptight bitch Clara is. She is always checking our fridge to make sure Everly isn't going to starve."

Zac made a face when Quinn called him a dipshit again, "I don't know why I moved in with you. All you ever do is abuse me and call me a dipshit. I should really sue you Quinn," he joked as he stood up from the kitchen table and stretched, his shirt going up enough to show a tiny patch of his happy trail.

Realizing he was staring at Zac, Quinn blushed but he always blushed when he realized he stared too long at Zac. He thinks it's because he doesn't want Zac to think that he is gay like he is. Quinn isn't gay, nope, in fact he is perfectly straight but if Zac thought he was gay he'd never hear the end of it.

"Quinn, are you home?" Zac asked him right as Quinn felt a hand connect with the back of his head which caused him to blush even more.

It was then he realized that he had gotten so caught up in his thoughts over being gay for Zac that he had zoned out of their conversation.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked, admitting that he had missed the last part of what Zac had said.

Zac grunted in disapproval at having to repeat himself, "First I said I don't know why I moved in here since all you ever do is abuse me and call me a dipshit. Then I said I hate Clara more than I hate Taylor."

Hearing Zac laugh, Quinn just looked at him skeptically because he knew mentioning Taylor was usually a sore subject for Zac. He had learned that the hard way and that was why he didn't even mention that Zac had said Taylor's name.

"You moved in because if it wasn't for me you'd probably still be living off that nasty coffee in that coffee shop on Canal and Bowery street," Quinn shrugged as he thought back to the day he had met Zac.

Zac had been all alone in a booth by himself. He looked lost which for some reason had made Quinn feel just a bit of sympathy for him. So much sympathy that he sat down beside him and asked him just why he had looked so lost. A part of Quinn regretted that because he hadn't realized how drunk Zac was which meant he had to listen to him give a long winded speech on how his boyfriend dumped him for another man. A friend of theirs named Alex.

After that conversation Quinn had kept going back to that coffee shop for three weeks and each day Zac was there. It had been the start of the fourth week when Quinn realized that Zac slept in his car outside of said coffee shop. Now two years later Quinn's not even sure what made him ask Zac to come live with him after finding out he was sleeping in his car, but to be honest he doesn't think it matters. It's sort of like ancient history now.

"You have a point there," Zac sighed before shaking his head. "I'll go shower and then we can go get groceries."

Before Quinn can even reply back Zac stalked off towards the bathroom. That fucker better leave him some hot water because he needed to shower as well before they go.

Finishing off the milk, Quinn stood from the table and went to the trash can, throwing the now empty milk jug away. After doing that he heard his cell phone ring which made him look around briefly before he spotted it where he left it lying last night. On top of the kitchen counter.

Walking over he picked it up and hit talk, "Hello?" Quinn asked not even having paid attention to the caller id to see who was calling. He almost regretted that now because for all he knew it could be Clara. He really didn't want to have to talk to that woman twice in one day.

"Quinn," a voice spoke on the other end and Quinn felt relieved because it wasn't Clara. It was his mother Kandie. "I was just calling to see if you and Zachary plan to come down to Georgia for Thanksgiving like you did last year?" she asked and Quinn is sure he could hear the smile in her voice.

Last year was the first year Quinn had made the trip down to see his mom and dad in Georgia since they moved there nine years ago. He wouldn't have even gone had Zac not forced him too, he just wasn't one for traveling. He liked it too much in Little Chitaly to leave it for long.

"I'll talk to Zac first. Ask him what he wants to do but I'm sure he'll say yes," Quinn answered his mom, hoping that would get him off the hook of actually having to say yes. An almost yes was good right?

Kandie sighed at his words, "If you have too Quinn," she muttered sounding a bit disappointed. "I just wish you'd leave New York more often. You need it, especially after the divorce. I heard from Natalie all the stuff Clara has put you through."

"Of course Natalie has told you things," Quinn muttered through gritted teeth, making a mental note to strangle his darling sister-in-law when he saw her again. "I am fine though mom. Half the stuff Clara put me through was seven years ago. Things have gotten better since she married that doctor she left me for," he told her his words coming out bitter. He wasn't sure if he would ever get over Clara leaving him for another man.

Kandie just sighed again, "I'm not even sure why she left you for a doctor anyway. She always seemed to genuinely love you."

"She left me for that doctor because his career was more stable than mine. She never felt secure enough being married to a struggling photographer," Quinn answered her as he closed his eyes, remembering all the arguments they had over his profession.

"Well she is a fucking bitch then," Kandie stated which caused Quinn to laugh. Of course his mother would say something like that.

Quinn heard the shower cut off and he chewed his lip, "I really have to go now," he told his mother. "I'll call you in a few days and let you know about Thanksgiving," he smiled as he moved the phone away from his ear and hit end before she had a chance to reply.

Laying the phone down he looked up in enough time to see Zac coming down the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Don't you know the meaning of getting dressed before walking in here?" Quinn asked as he did his best to avoid looking lower than Zac's chest.

"Maybe I do but it doesn't mean I have to do that," Zac winked at Quinn which caused him to glare again. "I just wanted to come personally inform you that the shower is free, you know in case you wanna shower before we leave though I am sure you could get away with leaving the apartment looking like a dirty hobo."

"Aren't you so funny you little dipshit," Quinn snapped at him sarcastically, walking past him down the hall towards the bathroom. "There better be hot water left," he called out as he got to his room.

Going to the closet Quinn opened it and rummaged through it trying to find an outfit. When it became apparent the he would never make up his mind he just grabbed things and hoped they matched.

With clothes in hand he left the room, almost colliding with Zac on the way out the door. Again Quinn shot him a glare. "You really are being more annoying that usual," he told him through gritted teeth. It's days like these he wondered how men in their forties can date someone in their twenties.

If he ever dated someone Zac's age he'd kill them. Being around Zac just reminded Quinn that no matter how much he felt like he was twenty-eight he was indeed forty-four soon to be forty-five in January.

"Sorry," Zac apologized as he looked away from Quinn. He looked genuinely hurt which made Quinn feel guilty for being such an ass to him though he thought Zac knew he was just teasing him during those moments. "I just need a distraction today," he frowned.

At Zac's words Quinn just gave him a confused look.

"Today has been three years since Taylor left me for Alex," Zac said as he ran a hand through his hair obviously able to read Quinn's confusion on his face.

At Zac's words Quinn just nodded before walking to the bathroom, "I'm sorry," he offered knowing sorry wouldn't do any good. He still got pissy on the day Clara left him and it's been almost eight years now.

Shutting the door behind him, Quinn locked it then laid his clothes on the back of the toilet before slowly undressing. After he was naked he walked over to the shower and turned it on. Stepping under the water once it's coming out good, he groaned feeling the cold water hit him.

"Fucking bastard," he yelled loud enough that Zac could hear him and Quinn was half certain that he could hear Zac giggling like a schoolgirl from somewhere down the hall. Of course he'd giggle. As much as he grated Quinn's nerves though he really wouldn't trade him in for anything. Zac had slowly became Quinn's best friend during their two years living together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You want to add your own touch to the painting? I am sort of blanking on what color hair to give this dude."

Sitting in a chair in the home office of the penthouse he shared with Quinn, Zac hummed a melody to himself. It was a song he hadn't even sung in years. One that reminded him of Taylor and their past. It was the first song they ever made love too.

"That's a pretty song," a child's voice said from the doorway and Zac turned his head, a smile forming on his lips as he saw Quinn's twelve year old daughter Everly come in the room. "Is it one your band used to play?" she asked as she walked to where Zac was sitting.

When she reached Zac her eyes scanned over the picture he had been painting and Zac wondered if in her head she was trying to find some sort of big significance to it. She was always trying to find the bigger picture when it came to things. In that aspect she was so much different than Quinn.

"No, it's not one of my bands songs," Zac told her as he moved away from the painting, offering Everly his paint brush. "You want to add your own touch to the painting? I am sort of blanking on what color hair to give this dude," he lied as he looked at the painting that was Taylor.

Zac hated himself for painting Taylor, especially since today was the day he left him for Alex. Three years ago today his life was turned upside down in a way but then in another way it had been made good again. Meeting Quinn he had found new family or at least he thought of them as some form of family though it wasn't like he had lost his own family even after they found out about him and Taylor. He never truly lost them but he was sure they rejoiced at the break up.

Everly seemed to think over Zac's question before taking the brush from him. It's after she did that she dipped the brush in the yellow paint. When she moved in front of him Zac just watched as she painted Taylor's hair, trying to be precise and right on the mark as she painted. Zac was almost afraid to tell Quinn that his daughter may just ruin Clara's hopes that she would be a doctor.

Once Everly was done with the painting Zac was surprised at how well she got Taylor's hair.

"Is that okay?" Everly asked as she handed the brush back to Zac.

Zac nodded his head, giving her a smile. "That's great Everly. What made you give him blonde hair though?" he asked as he took the paint brush, dipping it in the red paint, painting the shirt Taylor had on in the painting red. Red had always been his brother's favorite color.

"Because I have seen pictures of him in your sock drawer," Everly giggled as she moved to stand beside Zac, watching as he painted. "He was your boyfriend wasn't he?" she asked her voice getting lower and it was clear to that Zac that Everly like everyone else who had been in his life because of Quinn knew that Taylor was a sore subject for him.

Blushing at her words Zac looked down, "He was my boyfriend," he confirmed as he looked back up at her. Everly hadn't yet figured out that Taylor was also his brother. "His name is Taylor," he told her as he felt his lips turn into a frown.

Everly frowned as well, laying her head on Zac's shoulder. "Is it bad that I am kind of glad he hurt you?" she asked her voice staying low.

Zac felt confused by her words but he finished the painting. "Why does it make you glad?" he asked her letting his confusion show at her words. He didn't understand why a twelve year old would be glad that someone had been hurt, unless of course she was just oddly mean but she was Quinn's daughter so she couldn't be that mean.

"Because you met my dad," Everly smiled as if she knew something that no one else did, her own little secret. "You became a part of my family," she shrugged as she moved her head off Zac's shoulder. "I like having you around and I know you help keep my dad sane," she giggled again at the last thing she said.

Giggling as well, Zac stood from the chair, "Well someone has to keep your dad sane Everly, otherwise he'd be in the mental hospital or jail," Zac told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder before turning to leave the room. When he did turn though he froze seeing Quinn standing in the doorway giving him an amused expression.

"What was that about a mental hospital or jail?" Quinn asked as he looked from Zac to Everly. "Because if either of you think I would be in one then you get to do the dishes after supper tonight."

Zac felt Everly pull away from and he watched her as she walked to her dad and pull him down to her height, whispering something in his ear that caused him to laugh.

When Quinn stood up he eyed Zac as Everly ran off, "Looks like it's your turn for dishes tonight dipshit."

Sticking his tongue out at Quinn, Zac walked past him, nudging him playfully, "You could change your mind once we eat," he told him as he felt him following behind him. "I am hoping you do."

"Why do you hope I do? Have some hot date with the mail man?" Quinn asked as he walked past Zac and Zac's eyes happened to watch his ass as he walked away.

Zac hated to admit it but over the two years that Quinn had been letting him stay there he had slowly started to develop some weird feelings for him. He knew Quinn was straight and that nothing would ever come of it. He would just have his very first crush on a straight guy.

"Sadly no hot date with the mail man," Zac laughed as he made it to the kitchen where Everly had now made herself at home eating the pizza that Quinn ordered. "But I do have plans. I was thinking of going to that new club a few blocks away."

Quinn made a face, his nose snarling up, "You better not come home piss ass drunk," he warned Zac as he got a slice of pizza out of the box.

"I won't," Zac told him honestly as he too got a slice of pizza out of the box. Zac may have just ate pizza this morning and also last night but he could live off New York City pizza.

Holding his pizza in his hand Zac went to the fridge, taking out a Dr. Pepper. After doing so he headed to the counter and sat down, kicking his feet out as he opened the can. It was when he took a bite of his food then a drink of the pop that he burped out loud.

"Disgusting," Everly muttered as she tried not to laugh. "You really should use your manners more Zac. If my mom were here she would have already grounded you. She would have grounded you the moment you sat on the counter."

Zac took another bite of his pizza before answering Everly, "Then I am glad your mom isn't here," he spoke feeling thankful that Clara was also never his mother.

Quinn looked up at Zac from where he now sat at the table too, "But I am here. I'm sure I could probably ground you Zac," he smirked as he eyed him. Zac was almost scared that Quinn was serious until he laughed at Zac's scared face. "Though I think I like you sitting on the counter. Just means when it needs to be clean tomorrow you can clean it since your ass made it dirty."

Zac glared at his words as he finished his pizza and then took another drink of the Dr. Pepper. "But I don't wanna clean it or wash Everly's one plate," he pouted. He knew pouting wouldn't work on Quinn but he still tried it anyway.

"Tough cookies," Quinn told him as he finished his pizza, standing from the table. "Get to washing that plate Zachary," he spoke as he looked down at Everly who had just finished. "Then you can go out and have some fun."

Zac stuck his tongue out at Quinn again as he moved off the counter. Going to the table where the plate was he picked it up, taking it to the sink where he washed it off as quick as he could and then he put it in the drainer.

"All done," Zac called out as he wiped his hands off. Leaving the kitchen he looked at Quinn who was sitting on the couch with Everly watching some anime cartoon that she had brought with her. "Have fun with your nerdfest," he told them as he walked to the front door, grabbing his wallet and key to the front door along the way.

Once he had left the apartment he went to the elevators and pressed the button. When the door opened he stepped on, hitting another button for the lobby once the doors had closed.

When the doors opened again Zac stepped off, soon heading outside where he flagged down a taxi. Getting in he told the driver where he wanted to go and the moment he took off the driver began to talk to Zac about random things but Zac zoned him out. None of the stuff he said made him interested.

Feeling the taxi come to a stop at it's destination, Zac paid the drive and then got out, putting his wallet in his pocket as he looked around at where he was at. He had to make sure none saw him as he slipped inside the apartment building, going up the flight of stairs to the floor he knew Taylor lived at.

Zac took a deep breath when he reached that floor, starting the walk to the apartment. He was nervous mainly because he hadn't seen Taylor in three years. What if Taylor didn't want to see him again?

The moment he got to Taylor's door, Zac raised his hand knocking softly a few times. The door opened not long after but it wasn't Taylor that Zac came face to face with. No it was fucking Alex Greenwald.

"Zac," Alex said his name as if it was the worst name in the world.

Zac forced a smile as he nodded, "Alex," he said equally as rude as Alex had said his name. "Is Taylor here?" he asked his heartbeat getting faster after he had asked that.

Alex shook his head. "He is at work," he shrugged as he ran a hand through his nasty hair. To Zac it looked like he hadn't washed it in months. "You can find him at that male strip club just a block from here."

When Alex informed Zac where he could find Taylor, Zac felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Taylor stripping. Why would he need to strip? He was supposed to be going to school to become a teacher. That was what his mom had said anyway when he talked to her a few months back.

"No, it's fine," Zac finally spoke as he shook his head. "Don't tell him I came by," he whispered knowing Alex probably didn't intend to tell him anyway.

Leaving the apartment building Zac began to walk to the club where he had told Quinn he would be. At least he hadn't fully lied to him, he just hadn't told him the whole truth. Zac knew though that if Quinn had known where he was going he would have talked Zac out of it. He would have known Zac was playing with fire for wanting to see Taylor. Just the thought of Taylor at times could still hurt him as if it was yesterday when he had ended things with him.

Though it was getting a bit better each day. Each day he was around Quinn and his new set of friends and maybe family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Of course he wasn't," he muttered sarcastically.

Humming as he poured himself a cup of coffee, Quinn looked up when he heard someone come into the kitchen. He was expecting it to be Everly because she had always been an early morning riser but instead it was Zac who looked glum. Glummer than he had looked in awhile.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Quinn asked him as he took his coffee mug in his hand and walked to the table. Sitting down he took a sip of the warm liquid hoping it woke him up. He hadn't gotten in bed until three mainly because he had stayed up worrying about Zac. He tended to do that while he was out in the city by himself. He just figured it was the father in him.

Zac turned his head briefly to look at Quinn but he ignored him, going to the fridge and getting out the bottle of orange juice they had bought yesterday when they had went grocery shopping.

"You aren't talking to me?" Quinn asked him another question, watching as Zac went to the cabinet to get out a glass. "And you look gloomy, that can only mean one thing," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You went to go see him didn't you?" he asked knowing he had went to Taylor's apartment numerous times before. He usually did it every year around the anniversary of their break up.

Zac just stayed silent as he finished pouring his orange juice. When he joined Quinn at the table Quinn watched him take a drink of the orange juice, acting as if nobody or nothing else existed right now.

Shaking his head, Quinn picked up his coffee cup to take another drink, "I hate when you go there. You always go back to the boy I met. The boy who was always so broken down inside. You were doing good Zac."

"I just had to try," Zac finally broke his silence by speaking. "I had to try but again he wasn't there," he frowned before picking up his glass of orange juice, taking a really long sip from the cup.

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Of course he wasn't," he muttered sarcastically. He really did dislike Zac's ex. It seemed Taylor really did a bad number on Zac. "Let me guess though who was there, that prick he dumped you for. The one you claim is a junkie."

Zac nodded his head yes, "Alex, his name is Alex," he told Quinn, his voice coming out as if he was disgusted by the name alone. Like it left a bad or bitter taste in his mouth. "He was there like he always is. Again like always he claims Taylor wasn't there. This time he was at some strip club. He works there now I guess, probably to make money for Alex's habit."

"Maybe he is just lying to you," Quinn suggested before biting his lip. That was probably the wrong thing he could have said to Zac. He was afraid it may mess him up even more if he voiced his opinion of Taylor just ignoring him completely.

When Zac raised an eyebrow Quinn knew he was going to prod and ask him what he meant. He figured Zac would.

"What are you saying? That Taylor is deliberately ignoring me?" Zac asked his voice cracking and when Quinn looked at him he noticed the tears forming in his eyes. Fuck he had never hated himself more than he had right now in this moment.

Looking away quickly, Quinn stared into his half empty coffee cup. "I guess that is what I am saying," he nodded deciding to be honest. Honesty was always the best thing. "What if Alex told him about the first time you came by because he really wasn't there but now every other time you do go by there he is there but has the boyfriend lie for him."

"He wouldn't do that," Zac squeaked out as tears went down his cheeks.

Shit now that the little dipshit was crying. Quinn felt even more worse about his accusations towards Taylor. "If you say so," he sighed as he stood from the table, taking his coffee cup to the sink. "I just don't like that you can blindly trust someone who hurt you so bad and to be honest I think you are dumb for still loving him. It's time for you to move on, get over your brother," he told Zac, for once voicing that Taylor is also his brother. Normally he avoided that because if he was being honest that part crept him the hell out. That Zac could be in love with his own brother.

Zac didn't say anything else to Quinn, he just finished drinking his orange. Quinn guessed he really had made him upset now but he couldn't help speaking the truth. It had been three years and yeah Quinn got him still being hurt or angry because he got that way with Clara but Zac did need to try moving on, dating other men. Men who preferably weren't his brother.

Going to the counter Quinn grabbed his pack of cigarettes, "I'm going for a smoke," he muttered under his breath as he looked over at Zac who was standing from the table. "If Everly wakes up tell her where to find the cereal."

After telling Zac that, Quinn headed outside onto the balcony of the apartment. Getting a cigarette out of the pack he put it between his lips, finding the lighter he had in the pocket of his jeans. Lighting the cigarette he took a drag looking out at the busy streets below.

Quinn couldn't help but let his mind wander. He knew he shouldn't have said what he did to Zac but sometimes he just really couldn't help himself when it came to saying what he felt even if it hurt the person he was saying it too.

"Fucking dipshit," Quinn whispered to himself as he took another drag from the cigarette before shaking his head. He hated that he felt guilty for making him cry with the truth. He swore though that Zac was worse than a woman. But maybe to make it up to him he could try to help him move on. He could take Zac out to bars, make sure that he met someone who was good for him.

Hearing the sliding glass door open Quinn turned around expecting to see Zac but this time it was actually Everly, a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Nice to see you finally woke up sleeping beauty," Quinn winked at her as he put the cigarette between his lips again. He wasn't really supposed to be smoking around her on Clara's orders but Everly always promised not to tell when he did smoke in front of her.

Everly laughed as she walked to where Quinn was standing, "I had a hard time sleeping last night," she confessed in between bites of her cereal. "I was worried about Zac being out last night."

Quinn shook his head, his free hand going to ruffle her long brown hair. "You and me both kid," he nodded letting her know he was worried about Zac too last night. "But he stayed safe so I guess our worrying was for nothing."

"He didn't stay safe," Everly spoke disagreeing with what Quinn said. "He got his heart broken. He is in his room crying right now because of it."

Raising an eyebrow Quinn finished off his cigarette, "What the hell do you know about broken hearts Everly?" he asked her curiously. Just how much could his twelve year old daughter know about being brokenhearted? He highly doubted she had, had experience with any.

Everly looked up at Quinn, her eyes shining with a wisdom that Quinn swore was far beyond her age. "Dad I'm twelve," she laughed picking up her spoon and taking another bite of her cereal. "I know what people are like when they have broken hearts. I've seen people with broken hearts."

Quinn knew she had a point with her words, "You need to stop growing up on me kid," he told her as he shook his head.

"You know I turn thirteen on the tenth, right?" Everly asked as she laughed.

"How could I forget?" Quinn asked as he shook his head again. "Your mom was in labor with you for over sixteen hours. Do you know how much sleep I lost that day?"

Everly grinned before finishing off her cereal, "Too much," she finished Quinn's words as well. "You have told me the story countless times. How mom's water broke at eleven pm and you refused to leave her side the whole time. You even refused sleep in case you missed something big."

"Okay so maybe I have told you the story countless times," Quinn smiled before moving away. "But it's only because I want you to remember just how hard you have been making things for me little girl," he joked as he opened the sliding glass door.

Everly stuck her tongue out at Quinn but followed him inside. "We need to make Zac better," she informed him as she walked into the kitchen, taking her bowl to the sink. "Maybe you should take him out to dinner, you know like a date."

At Everly mentioning he take Zac out to dinner like a date, Quinn shook his head no. "Everly I'm not taking Zac out on any dates. I'm not gay, hell you should know I'm not gay."

"If you say so," Everly shrugged before leaving the kitchen.

Watching her leave Quinn just stood there dumbfounded. His own daughter seemed to be convinced that he was gay and he wasn't sure why though. Yeah he hadn't brought many women around her but most of his relationships never lasted past the first night but even those one night stands seemed to be getting few and far between.

When the phone rung it brought Quinn out of his thoughts and he headed to where the cordless phone was. Picking it up he hit talk. "Hello?"

"Quinn," Kandie's voice came through the phone line. "I was just wondering if you had talked to Zac yet about the Thanksgiving offer?" she asked her voice a little too eager for Quinn's liking.

"Mom," Quinn yelled a little too loudly. "I told you I would call you in a few days. It's only been a day since you called."

Kandie sighed and Quinn was sure she hadn't liked the tone he had used with her.

"I know but I just want a yes so I know how much food to order for us Quinny," she whined as she used Quinn's nickname. "Anyway your dad has been on my ass to get you down here again soon."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance at her words, Quinn sighed too, "Fine, I will come," he agreed hoping it was the right choice.

After he agreed Quinn's mom kept him on the phone awhile longer and when he finally hung up he ran a hand through his hair feeling aggravated. Zac was upset because of him and he had just agreed to go to Georgia for Thanksgiving with him. He fucking hoped Zac was over him hurting his feelings by then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You knew?"

After his conversation with Quinn, Zac spent most of his morning in his room sulking and crying. He hated that he let himself cry around Quinn because it had let him know that it hurt his feelings when he suggested what he did about Taylor and also by telling Zac he needed to move on.

Zac wasn't stupid and he knew he needed to move on. He knew he was pathetic for spending three years of his life hung up on Taylor but he had this hope in the back of his head that maybe he would want him back at some point. That maybe Taylor would see that Alex was not right for him, that he was still the soul mate he claimed he had been when they got together when Zac had been fifteen.

"Never going to happen," he whispered to himself harshly. That was a stupid assumption. If Taylor really was going to do that he would have done it by now. Instead he had spent three fucking years maybe more depending on how long he had actually been cheating on Zac, with Alex.

When his bedroom opened, Zac looked up seeing Quinn come in. He was thankful that he had stopped crying but he knew his eyes were probably all red and puffy now. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" he asked him harsher than he had intended to.

"Is that where my hand connects with the door, going tap, tap, tap, cause if so then no," Quinn replied back his tone coming out playful.

Zac just looked away as Quinn sat on the foot of his bed, "Well maybe you should," he snapped at him again. He couldn't help but wonder if Quinn had came in here to make him feel worse. How much more pathetic could he feel though? Zac thought he was already at rock bottom.

Quinn nudged Zac's foot which made him look back at him. "I'm sorry," he nodded as he locked eyes with Zac. "I'm sorry I made you upset by what I said about Taylor. I shouldn't have."

Zac broke the eye contact, wondering if he should accept the apology or make him grovel some more. It was kind of cute when he groveled, though Quinn could never know that he found that cute. If he knew then he'd just grovel every time Zac was mad at him over the littlest thing.

"I forgive you," Zac smiled as he looked back up and into Quinn's blue eyes. "You did have a point though. I do need to move on from Taylor. I'm just so scared," he blushed as he confessed to being scared. He hated how vulnerable he always happened to be with Quinn. "I've only ever known Taylor. I'm not sure I could learn how to be with someone else now."

Quinn laughed at that which made Zac shot him a glare. It was a fake one but he tried his hardest to make it look as real as he could.

"It's not that hard Zac. All you have to do is put yourself out there, I'm sure you'd have ton of men vying for your attention. I mean you are attractive and sweet," Quinn shrugged which made Zac blush again. Quinn found him attractive. If only he knew that Zac happened to find him more than attractive but then again he probably wouldn't care. He was after all straight.

Biting his lip, Zac sat up in his bed, looking over at Quinn again, "You think I am attractive?" he asked playfully as he nudged his shoulder. "Because that may mess up your straight status," he joked as he let his hand rest on Quinn's thigh. He hoped Quinn knew he was just joking with that too.

"I meant the attractive bit as just a friendly compliment dipshit," Quinn stated as he moved Zac's hand off his thigh. "Now stop trying to get in my pants because it isn't going to work unless you have magically grown a vagina all of a sudden."

Zac pouted at his words, "I could always get surgery to make me have a vagina. Would that work Quinn?" he asked as he stopped pouting, a laugh coming out. He knew he would never have that surgery. He liked his dick too much to get rid of it.

Shaking his head no, Quinn moved from Zac's bed, "Sorry but even that wouldn't work," he confirmed as he walked towards the door. "Oh," he sighed as he stopped in the doorway. "There is one more thing I wanted to tell. I told my mom we would join her and my dad for Thanksgiving this year."

When Quinn told him that Zac smiled, glad that he accepted the offer. Kandie had called him last week telling him she was going to keep calling Quinn every day until he said yes. It seemed like he caved quicker than both of them thought he would.

"I can't wait to see Kandace again," Zac told him as he approved his words with a nod. "I am just surprised you caved so fast," he smirked revealing that he had already known of this before Quinn had told him. He was prepared to be called a dipshit again. Really fucking prepared for it.

Quinn raised his eyebrow as he stayed in the doorway, "You knew?" he asked his voice showing shock but then his face changed as if he was piecing together a bigger picture. "Of course you knew," he sighed shaking his head. "My mom would call and ask you first. She knows you'd be the pushover in this deal."

"I'm not the push over," Zac whined out, standing from the bed. "I'm just the one who likes getting out of New York and this apartment every so often for a few days," he shrugged as he left his bedroom, heading down the hall towards the kitchen.

It was Zac's day to do the dishes and he was sure the breakfast dishes had been waiting long enough to be washed.

"You are too a push over Zachary," Quinn yelled out as he followed behind him. "You always have been, it's the main reason you agreed to move in with me so easily."

Zac didn't say anything else to Quinn, instead he went into the kitchen and did the dishes in silence.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

"Zac," Everly's voice sounded in his ear causing his eyes to open. Looking around he came to realize he had dozed off on the couch. He had laid down on the couch after doing the dishes and he guessed he fell asleep sometime after that.

"Hey Everly," Zac laughed as he wiped some drool off his mouth. "How long was I asleep?" he asked her as she laughed at him. He swore sometimes she was just like her dad when it came to giving him a hard time but he would never trade either of them for anything.

Everly shrugged, "Long enough to moan out my dad's name," she told Zac as if him moaning out Quinn's name didn't faze her. "Don't worry though, he didn't hear you. He left earlier to go talk to some studio people that want to show off some of his pictures in a few weeks."

Blushing Zac looked away from Everly, "I didn't really moan his name out did I?" he asked knowing he probably did. He had after all been dreaming about Quinn giving him a blow job. A really good blow job though it still hadn't compared to any Taylor had ever given him.

"Would I lie to you?" Everly countered, batting her eyelashes like she was an innocent angel which made Zac laugh again because he knew better. She was Quinn's daughter which meant she was no angel, she had the ability to be a little devil when she wanted to be.

"You would lie to me," Zac nodded before sitting up. "I mean you are your dad's daughter and he has been known to lie to me before so I would not put it past you to lie to me as well," he told her honestly, watching as she sat down beside him on the couch now.

Everly sighed as if she was mad that Zac would accuse her of lying to him. "Well I didn't this time," she shrugged before reaching for the remote and turning the TV on.

After she did that, Zac took that as her saying the conversation was over, mainly because she didn't say anything else to him after that.

Standing from the couch, Zac went down the hall and to his bedroom. He was at least thankful Quinn wasn't there to hear him moaning out his name. That was the last thing he needed. Hell he knew the one other thing he needed to do besides moving on from Taylor, he needed to get over his crush on Quinn.

"I think I may start tomorrow night," Zac told himself as he sat on his bed, reaching for his cell phone. If he was going out to pick up guys he knew the perfect person to bring with him. Natalie Bell, Quinn's sister-in-law and the woman who had become one of his closest confidants.

Sending Natalie a text asking if she was free tomorrow night Zac chewed on his lip, hoping she responded back as quickly as possible.

Luckily for Zac, Natalie did text him back quickly because within a matter of seconds she had responded, telling him she would be free tomorrow after eight when her husband Abel got off work. Zac smiled sending her a text back telling her of his plans and giving her a time and place to meet him.

After doing that he turned off his phone, feeling just a bit better than he had this morning. Maybe things would start to look up now that he was making an effort to move on from Taylor. Now if only he could make himself stop thinking about him. That was the hard part because it was almost like telling himself to stop dreaming of Quinn. It was something he couldn't control.

Laying the phone down on the night stand Zac laid back on his bed, closing his eyes. He hoped this time if he drifted off that his dreams of Quinn stayed G-rated because knowing his luck if he wound up moaning his name again that Quinn would actually be here to hear him which he didn't need to have happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Yeah well it ain't," he informed him before grabbing him up by the bun he had in his hair.

After dropping Everly off at Clara's the next morning Quinn was tempted to go home and fix breakfast for Zac as an apology for making him cry yesterday but he didn't. Instead Quinn found himself going to the coffee shop where he had met Zac, sitting in the same booth he had been in when he met him as well. It was the usual Sunday morning routine for him, right down to ordering his coffee all black.

Quinn was just about to take a sip from the coffee when someone walked in who caught his eye. He had never talked to the man but he knew who he was and when he came to sit down at Quinn's table it was apparent he knew who Quinn was as well.

"You're Zac's roommate," the blue eyed man spoke as he sat down across from Quinn. Quinn just nodded finally taking a sip of the hot liquid in his cup. "I'm Taylor," he finally introduced himself but Quinn already knew his name. He already knew all of that because of Zac.

"Quinn," Quinn told him though it came out harsher than he had expected. All he could do was watch as Taylor cringed slightly before blushing.

Taylor didn't say anything for awhile. He even refused to order a drink when the waitress came by to check on Quinn. "I...I've been watching Zac off and on since our break. I've also been watching you because I wanted to make sure he was in good hands."

Laughing at Taylor's revelation, Quinn took a long drink of his coffee, "I'm sure Zac would love to know he's been spied on by the man who broke his heart," he replied sarcastically though he knew deep down Zac would love this information. It would give him hope that Taylor wanted him back and that they can work on things. Quinn really hoped he never found this out.

"He probably would," Taylor smiled obviously not having caught Quinn's sarcasm filled words. "I never meant to hurt him you know," he defended as if Quinn cared and maybe deep down he did because he was finding himself so pissed off at Taylor. How does one start cheating with no intention of hurting the other person?

When the waitress came by again Quinn asked for a refill before speaking to Taylor. "Yeah well you did," he nodded remembering how broke Zac had been. "But he's better now. He has a few weak moments but he is better now," he smiled hopeful that Taylor couldn't see that even he was not sure just how better Zac was doing.

Taylor shrugged as if he didn't buy Quinn's words, "He'll never be better unless he has me back," he stated sounding so cocky. "I know about the visits he makes to the apartment I share with Alex," he smiled now almost like a kid in some fucking candy store. "That's why I came to you. That's why I need to talk to you Quinn."

Rolling his eyes Quinn took a deep breath but nodded, giving him permission to continue with his words. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he was expecting something stupid. Maybe being a dipshit ran in the Hanson family.

"I want you to tell Zac that I am leaving Alex soon," Taylor finally continued with his words. "That's why I am stripping. I am saving enough money to leave him. I'm ready to come back to Zac."

Picking up his coffee Quinn took another long drink, ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue and in the back of his throat. He's stuck on how to reply to Taylor now. Did he lie or did he go with honesty? He figured either way it may not help him in the end. If he lied and said he would, Zac would hate him when Taylor did come crawling back to him but if Quinn said he would do it and actually did it then Zac was going to be pushing away him and Everly until Taylor finally showed up.

Quinn was not sure why but the thought of losing Zac made his heartbreak.

"I'll tell him," Quinn lied with a smile on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home," he nodded leaving a tip for the waitress before going to the register to pay. After he paid he didn't even look back to see if Taylor was still there. Instead he started the short commute back to his house, glad that he had decided to walk with Everly to Clara's house. He could use this time alone to think about his conversation with Taylor.

The first thing he thought about was how cocky the bastard was. How he thought Zac would never be better unless he had Taylor back. Zac could be better without Taylor. Quinn knew that and he thought deep down Taylor knew it too. He also thought Zac knew it as well but he wasn't sure if Zac would admit it when asked.

Swallowing hard Quinn then thought of him saying he was going to come back to Zac. It was that thought that made him dizzy and want to hurl up the nasty ass coffee from that coffee shop. Taylor coming back to Zac would ruin the family that Zac had grown into. It would ruin everything. Taylor would take him from them and whisk him off to god knew where before breaking his heart again.

"I can't let that happen," Quinn muttered under his breath as he took the stairs up to the apartment he shared with Zac. "I won't let that happen," he muttered again as he opened the door and went inside. He wasn't surprised to find Zac sitting on the couch playing some video game.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour," Zac called out as he turned his head, giving Quinn a crooked smile. "You usually stay gone til noon on Sunday's. If I had known you were coming home at eleven I would have made you pancakes like I made myself," he said before pausing his game and standing up.

Quinn couldn't help but swallow hard when Zac stood up. Of course the dipshit was in just his boxers. He always thought that was acceptable house wear on mornings when Everly wasn't here.

Letting his eyes roam over Zac's body they quickly went to the bulge showing and that probably wasn't helping to teach Zac that it wasn't appropriate to wear just boxers in the morning on days when Everly wasn't here.

"You cook?" Quinn asked finally as he looked at Zac's face. In all of his years here he didn't ever remember him cooking before or even saying that he could cook.

Zac shook his head no at that question, "Well no," he shrugged before walking past Quinn and over to the freezer where he pulled out a box of frozen pancakes. "They were frozen pancakes but I'm sure I could learn to cook," he laughed as he put the box away. "Though I can't learn tonight. I have plans with Natalie."

When Zac informed him that he had plans with Natalie, Quinn walked over to the couch and plopped down where Zac had been sitting. He knew his sister-in-law was Zac's best friend but he didn't want him going out, not after his run in with Taylor. Quinn was afraid Taylor would be stalking them all day. He was afraid he'd deliberately run into Zac.

"What kind of plans?" Quinn asked almost wary to hear them.

Zac came over to the couch and sat down beside Quinn, "Just plans to go to a club," he spoke as he picked up the controller and unpaused his game. "I think I am ready to get back into the dating scene."

Gulping when Zac mentioned being ready to get back into the dating scene, Quinn just watched him play his game. Zac may have been ready to date but Quinn wasn't sure if he was ready for Zac to date. Though he couldn't pinpoint what his actual problem with it was. He wasn't sure if it was him dating and bringing men into his house, the thought that Taylor could come back during this time, or...no that wasn't a possibility. Zac dating didn't make him jealous

"I think I need to go to the studio today," Quinn lied as he stood up from the couch. "I....I'm not sure if I will be back when you leave or not."

Quinn didn't even have to look at Zac to know he nodded before yelling okay back to him. He didn't say anything back to Zac though, instead he slipped out the door making his way down the stairs and soon heading off to the art studio he had not far from his apartment. It's mainly for his photography but today he was going to take up Zac's favorite sport. Painting.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn wasn't sure how long he stayed at the studio but it was dark by the time he left. He was not afraid of the dark though so he made the trek back home in no time. Letting himself in to find the place unlit. Zac must have still been out or he would have at least left the light on for Quinn.

Turning on the light Quinn toed his shoes off before taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. He could come pick it up tomorrow and take it to the hamper. Right now he just wanted to get in bed and forget everything he had learned today. Forget that the possibility of Zac dating may have made him jealous.

Going down the hall to his room, Quinn stopped in his tracks when he heard the faint moans coming from his room. His fucking room. He was apprehensive on what he would find but he finally got his feet to move towards the door which he opened.

"Fucking hell dipshit!" he yelled as he turned on the light to reveal Zac on Quinn's bed getting fucked by a man whose face he couldn't see just yet, but when the man lifted his head as well, Quinn swallowed hard when he saw it was Taylor who was fucking Zac.

Zac looked up at Quinn like a deer caught in the headlights. A very scared deer caught in the headlights. "I....I thought this was my room," he slurred out as he pulled away from Taylor, pushing him back when Taylor tried to lean in and kiss him. "It was dark and I thought this was my room."

Glaring Quinn walked towards the bed, "Yeah well it ain't," he informed him before grabbing him up by the bun he had in his hair. "Now go continue fucking this main in your bed," he spit out not letting on that he knew the man was Taylor.

Zac looked down as he grabbed Taylor's hand, "He isn't just some man Quinn," he told him with a hint of happiness in his voice, a fact that Quinn hated. "This is Taylor. H...he told me he is coming back to me soon," he slurred more probably not even really getting the meaning of his own words. "He can't right now for good but he will soon."

"Joyous," Quinn muttered as he sat down on the bed, watching as Taylor lead Zac out of the room. After they had gone Quinn laid back on his bed and turned to face the wall. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't, not with the images of Zac having sex with Taylor now ingrained into his head.

It also didn't help that he could now hear yelling coming from Zac's room and not the typical sex yelling. Instead it was an argument that lasted for what seemed like forever before Quinn heard the front door slam shut.

Closing his eyes after that Quinn was faintly aware of the door to his room opening. But when he felt someone slide into bed beside him he opened his eyes again and turned around, making out Zac's shadow in the dark.

"Taylor left," Zac spoke as if he could read Quinn's thoughts. "I..I don't want to sleep alone," he whispered before moving into Quinn and laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for earlier," he sighed sounding so sad.

Going silent Quinn just watched Zac as he closed his eyes. He still smelt like alcohol and he could tell from the bulge touching his leg that Taylor left him before they could finish having sex. Biting his lip Quinn tried to ignore the fact that Zac's boner was turning him on. That along with the instant replay of him getting fucked that was still playing in his head.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered before inching his face close to Zac's, close enough for him to kiss him briefly on the lips. If Taylor wouldn't take care of Zac then god damn it he would. He would take care of him though he is unsure what this will mean for his not gay status.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I mean you aren't....you aren't gay."

Hearing Quinn whisper he was sorry, Zac almost wanted to ask him what for but before he could even speak he froze when he felt Quinn's lips on his. Their roughness making him shiver in a good way but not enough to get him over the shock of Quinn kissing him.

The guy who he had always pegged as straight, the guy who always claimed he was straight. Hell had been married before and he had a kid. Zac really didn't exactly fit his usual preferences gender wise.

Pulling away from the kiss Zac looked at Quinn hoping the confusion showed on his face. "What the hell was that about?" he asked him glad that at least he had his voice and hadn't been robbed of it by shock.

"What was what about?" Quinn asked confusion showing on his own face. Zac really hoped he wasn't playing dumb with him. He didn't need him playing dumb with him now, not with the way his night had been with Taylor.

Zac gave him a look before shaking his head, "That kiss," he spoke as he felt himself shiver once the words had came out of his mouth. "I mean you aren't...you aren't gay."

Quinn just blushed at that and chewed on his lip, "Maybe not but that doesn't mean I didn't want to do it. That I didn't like it," he confessed which shocked Zac. He had never expected him to like kissing guys or to even like kissing him.

"You liked it?" Zac asked feeling his voice squeak as he did. The squeak caused him to blush as well now.

"Yeah I liked it," Quinn nodded as he inched closer to Zac and kissed him again. This time Zac kissed him back without freezing up and he tried to let himself enjoy it too. Heck he had been daydreaming about Quinn for awhile now and now he had his lips attached to his own.

Lips that were in no way Taylor's yet felt just as good on Zac's own lips.

Kissing him more, Zac laid on his back and somehow he found a way to pull Quinn down over him. A maneuver that ended in their hips rolling into each other.

Though feeling Quinn's erection seemingly brought Zac back to reality and he pulled away from the kiss again to look up at him. It was now apparent to him just how much Quinn wanted this and yet Zac was still unsure of what he would think of it. Zac was unsure of what Quinn would do once he was inside of him and if they got that far and god knew Zac could go that far right now.

"Are you sure you want this?" Zac finally asked feeling himself blush again. He knew it was a dumb question but he needed all the reassurances he could get. He needed to know that Quinn wouldn't back out at the last minute and leave him like Taylor did, though Taylor had left him because he had accused Zac of wanting the man who was now in bed with him.

Taylor had said there was something in Zac's eyes when he had looked at Quinn and well maybe there had been, Zac wasn't really sure.

Quinn just gave Zac a look and Zac blushed more because he was sure the look was his way of letting Zac know he wanted this.

"Zac, I have a fucking hard on," Quinn replied harshly as he moved his hips down into Zac's again. "I want this and I'm sure I want this."

Hearing his words Zac leaned up and kissed him again, his hands finding their way under the shirt Quinn had on. Knowing he really wanted this sat Zac's mind at ease and he kissed him harder a moan escaping his mouth as their hips rolled into each other again.

Taylor had left Zac hanging and now Zac just really wanted to get off so fucking bad.

Pulling away from the kiss again, Zac took Quinn's shirt off and threw it to the floor before kissing him again and it was when they kissed again that he felt Quinn's hands making their way down his bare chest and to the jeans he had on now. When he undid them and pushed them off Zac couldn't help but blush at the fact that he hadn't put on underwear.

Hell before Taylor had left they had been in the middle of fucking in this very bed...then Quinn had caught them and yeah things had went down hill.

"I only put my pants on because I was too lazy to put anything else back on," Zac muttered as he broke away from the kiss and looked into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn laughed at that and shook his head, "You really are a dipshit," he smirked before leaning down and this time instead of his lips going onto Zac's, they made contact with his neck which made him moan louder.

Zac was pretty sure all this new stuff with Quinn was sobering him up quickly but he was still shocked at Quinn being so receptive and willing to do this. Had aliens replaced the man he had lived with for the past two years?

Closing his eyes as Quinn's kisses went lower down his neck and onto his chest, Zac sucked in a breath and his moans got louder and more desperate, especially when he felt Quinn's tongue come out the moment he reached Zac's happy trail. Zac didn't think Taylor had ever licked there though he had licked him in other places, places that he was sure Quinn really wouldn't want to stick his tongue.

"Shit Quinn," Zac grunted out as he felt Quinn's hand squeezing his erection as he kept licking from his happy trail to his belly button. "I...uh fuck."

"You what?" Quinn asked Zac as he stopped his licking and left a light kiss on his stomach. "Tell me what you want Zac."

At his words Zac opened his eyes, "I want you so fucking bad," he muttered as he looked up at him, seeing lust in his eyes. Zac was pretty sure his own eyes looked just like that. "I need you in me," Zac told him knowing he wanted to be fucked by Quinn. "Do you think you can do that for me?" he asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

Quinn just nodded slowly and before saying anything else he slid Zac's boxers off leaving him naked in front of Quinn. It was after he was naked that he sat up slightly and pulled Quinn into a sitting position as well.

Reaching down Zac undid his pants and after he did that, he watched as Quinn lifted up and slipped them off along with his boxers and it was only then that Zac saw just how hard he was.

"You sure you are totally straight?" Zac teased him before leaning in to kiss him again. As they kissed he somehow found a way into Quinn's lap and straddled him, feeling his hard on pressing against his ass. It was a reminder that Zac really needed it inside of him. He needed to be fucking riding Quinn and getting off.

Zac was so desperate and horny and he hadn't been this desperate or horny in a long time.

Zac wasn't even sure if this was from where Taylor got him started or if this kicked in after Quinn had kissed him, he just knew he liked how he felt right now.

Quinn moaned out softly before pulling away from the kiss, "I'm straight," he told Zac though Zac was in no mood to tell him that if he were totally straight he probably wouldn't be sitting here naked while Zac straddled him and felt his erection against his ass. If Quinn were totally straight they wouldn't have even got this far.

"If you say so," Zac whispered before sticking his fingers into his own mouth. It was an action that caused Quinn to raise an eyebrow but the moment Zac's fingers exited his mouth and he lifted up, he seemed to understand especially when Zac's hand brushed across his dick in the process of going to his ass.

The moment both of his fingers were inside of his ass, Zac moaned loudly as his head fell back when he started to finger himself slowly. He knew he should still be okay from where Taylor was in him not that long ago but he just wanted to be sure. He wanted to be safe, mainly because he remembered the few times he had done it with Taylor and had not been properly prepared. It had hurt like a fucking bitch.

"I...I could have done that for you," Quinn said and again Zac wanted to call him on supposedly being straight because there was no way a straight man would even offer to do that.

Looking at Quinn, Zac just smirked, "Maybe next time," he told him as he kept working himself up until he knew he was ready for Quinn.

Once he was ready, Zac slid his fingers out of himself and he reached for Quinn's cock, holding onto it as he slowly moved down onto it. It was an action that made both of them moan.

Instead of saying anything else to him though Zac kissed Quinn as he began to move on his cock. Zac wasn't sure what any of this meant for them now because clearly all lines of their friendship had been drawn. There was no way just friends had sex and there was no way a straight man had sex with another man.

Everything that was happening tonight was changing the relationship between them and also changing things Quinn had maybe thought true even if he was still in denial.

Kissing him harder Zac moved faster on Quinn's cock and he reached for his hand, bringing it to his cock. Luckily for him it seemed that Quinn got the hint and eventually he started to stroke him, soon finding a rhythm that went well with Zac's movements on his cock.

"I'm close Quinn," Zac warned him after awhile, his words seeming to make Quinn go faster with his hands and so Zac went faster with riding him.

It was when he came that he felt Quinn release inside of him and Zac couldn't help but smirk at the feeling as Quinn filled him up. He could only hope that tomorrow things weren't weird between them, especially when Zac felt like everything that had happened had felt so right even if it wasn't.

When he caught his breath Zac moved off of Quinn and made a face as he saw his stomach covered in his own come. Standing up Zac bit his lip, "I should go get cleaned up," he spoke not sure if Quinn would want him to come back afterwards. "Do you...can I sleep in here tonight?" he asked as he reached the door and turned to look at him before he went to leave and head to the bathroom.

"You can sleep in here tonight," Quinn nodded as he gave Zac a small smile. It wasn't his normal smile and as he turned to leave Zac was afraid that maybe things would indeed be weird between them now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But it was the best sleep I've had in awhile."

Waking the next morning Quinn opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by Zac's face. He had almost convinced himself that last had been a dream and that he and Zac hadn't had sex. He had almost convinced himself that he wasn't confused by what all of this now meant but now with the reality of the situation hitting him, he knew that he was wrong and he was so fucking confused.

Biting his lip as he looked at Zac as he slept, oblivious to the fact that Quinn was watching him, he wanted to run away but he couldn't. Mainly because Zac was blocking his way off the bed and even if he wasn't his arm had somehow gotten wrapped around Quinn's waist as well as his legs finding a way to get intertwined with his and it was as if they were one just like they had become one last night.

At the thoughts of last night Quinn wanted to mentally kick himself. He knew he had asked Zac numerous times if he was sure about what they did but maybe Quinn should have asked himself the same question because now in the light of the morning he was not so sure last night was what he had wanted even if he had been turned on and so fucking hard.

Quinn was not gay though he knew that much or well at least he thought he did. He thought he was straight. If he was gay he'd be attracted to all men or at least more than just Zac..and well maybe he wasn't even attracted to him. Last night could have been a fluke, especially after seeing him having sex and it had been so long since Quinn had sex. He just needed the comfort and so had Zac. They both got it too and hopefully things could go back to normal even if they had fucked.

Seeing Zac start to move, Quinn felt himself blush when Zac opened his eyes and took in his surroundings as well as the way they were laying.

"S..sorry," Zac apologized and Quinn heard the catch in his words. "I guess I moved around too much in my sleep last night," he continued to speak as he somehow untangled himself from Quinn so easily and Quinn felt cold and really very empty at that moment. "But it was the best sleep I've had in awhile."

"The best?" Quinn asked him as he gave a surprised look, mainly because he sort of was surprised. He had never complained about having trouble sleeping before.

Zac nodded as a blush crossed his cheeks, "It was nice to sleep beside someone again," he said as he shrugged. "I just have never liked sleeping alone I guess."

Quinn just nodded and chewed his lip, "Have you ever had to sleep alone? I mean you know before Tay...your brother ditched you?" he asked unable to even finish Zac's brother's name. A part of him was pissed that his brother just seemingly used him again last night.

Quinn may have been confused on how he felt for the kid but he didn't think that Zac deserved to be used like that.

"Not really," Zac answered as he scrunched up his nose. "Taylor always somehow found his way into my bed even before our relationship changed to one that wasn't just brothers," he sighed as his chewed his lip now. "A..about last night..." he started before stopping and looking away. "Are things weird between us now?"

Going silent Quinn had to think of his answer. "I..I don't know," he finally spoke deciding to be honest. "I guess it all depends on how you saw things between us."

"I saw us having sex...nothing more," Zac spoke but Quinn didn't know if he trusted his words especially since it seemed Zac couldn't even look at him now.

Sitting up in his bed Quinn looked down at Zac, "I was just trying to comfort you," he told him as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not gay and you're my friend. I wanted to comfort you because he hurt you and I hate seeing you hurt," he nodded almost feeling vulnerable after admitting the last part. He hadn't wanted to see someone hurt since being with Clara.

Zac just nodded his head, "Then that's what it was. Just comfort sex," he said as he sat up in the bed beside Quinn. "And we can go on as if the comfort sex never happened," he smiled as he finally looked at Quinn.

When their eyes connected Quinn could almost feel his heartbreak because Zac's smile didn't reach his eyes like it normally did.

Quinn didn't say anything though nor did he question him. Instead he watched as Zac moved from the bed and got dressed before leaving the bedroom. After he was gone and the door was shut, Quinn groaned to himself as he fell back on the bed. "Way to be a fucking idiot," he muttered to himself as he yawned and closed his eyes again, deciding to sleep instead of facing the day just yet.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking once more a few hours late, Quinn looked at the clock to see that it was almost noon and he groaned before slipping out of bed for real this time. Getting dressed in a hurry he headed out of his room and into the kitchen where he came to a stop when he was met by his sister-in-law.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Natalie spoke her voice coming out harsh. "Zac called me because he was upset so I came. He finally drifted off to sleep and should probably be asleep for another hour and I wanted to leave but then I decided that confronting you would be better."

"Confronting me?" Quinn asked trying to feign innocence on what she wanted to talk about.

Natalie nodded as she walked closer to Quinn. "Zac told me about you two having sex and how you just want it to be comfort sex. You used him."

Quinn shook his head at her words, "I didn't use him," he told her before making a face. "Anyway he seemed okay about coming to that agreement," he muttered though he knew deep down he had looked anything but okay. His smile hadn't reached his eyes. "I'm not happy Zac is telling my sister-in-law about my sex life though," he shrugged as he walked past Natalie to go to the fridge. His last words were a tactic to change the conversation and she'd probably see right through them.

"And you believed his words?" Natalie asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You believe he meant what he said? Zac's a damaged boy and you made him worse Quinn Ethan Bell."

At Natalie using his full name Quinn looked away from her as he shook his head. "No, but I didn't question him."

"You should have," Natalie said as she crossed her arms when he looked back up at her. Quinn swore the look she gave him was one of a mother scolding her child. "How could you just use someone who is your friend? Someone you took in and who slowly became a part of this family."

"I told you I didn't use him," Quinn sighed before opening the fridge finally and pulling out the carton of milk. "I didn't," he insisted as he walked to the counter and put the milk down. "I'm just confused but I didn't use him."

Natalie sighed and Quinn didn't even have to look at her to know she was probably shaking her head. "Then what would you call it Quinn?"

Taking a cup down from the cabinet, Quinn poured himself a glass of milk. "I was comforting him. Taylor the asshole brother of his left him high and dry after an argument and I was comforting him and making him feel better because all I want for that little dipshit is for him to feel better and happy."

"And you choose sex to make that happen?" Natalie asked and he turned to see her, her arms are still crossed and she looked at him as if he had two heads or if he had lost his damn mind. "You don't see how that could be misleading for someone who may have feelings for you?"

"But he doesn't have feelings for me," Quinn started as he turned to put the milk away. "Or does he?" he asked Natalie when he saw her just shaking her head and glaring at him after he had shut the fridge door. He had never felt more like a child being scolded than in this moment with his sister-in-law.

Natalie sighed as she looked away from Quinn, "I promised him I wouldn't say anything," she started which gave Quinn all the answers he needed. "He does maybe kind of like you. He's confused but he has had dreams about you lately and I guess the sex with you just made him even more confused."

Swallowing hard Quinn walked over to where the cup of milk was and he took a drink. He should have been drinking something much stronger because right now he didn't know how to deal. He didn't know anything except he wasn't expecting the fact that Zac may have had feelings for him.

"I...I didn't know," Quinn spoke feeling his voice crack when he tried to get words out. "If I had known I wouldn't have slept with him," he sighed though even he doubted his words. "Okay, maybe I still would have," he whispered when Natalie just glared at him more. "But I...god how could I miss the fact that he may have feelings for me?" he asked before leaning against the counter and taking another drink of his milk.

Before Natalie could answer Quinn her phone made a sound and Quinn knew by the ringtone it was a text message. Watching her grab for her phone which was in the pocket of her jeans, he stood there as he chewed on his lip.

"It's Abel," Natalie finally spoke after she put the phone away in her pocket again. "The kids are acting up so I need to head home but as for Zac just..go easy on him and god forbid if you don't have feelings for the boy don't have sex with him again," she nodded before turning to leave the kitchen without answering Quinn's question on how he could have missed the fact that Zac may have had feelings for him.

Sighing to himself he took another drink of the milk again. Quinn could only hope he found a way to make things okay between him and Zac and he sure as hell hoped that he could find a way to tell him no if it came to sex again. Though if he was being honest he wasn't sure he'd be able too. Despite his protests on not being gay, the sex with Zac was pretty good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Didn't need paintings of the two men who made his heart a storm of emotions that he couldn't control no matter how much he wanted too.

Zac groaned loudly as he awoke from what he guessed was his nap. Having gone to sleep after calling Natalie over and talking to her about the Quinn situation.

A situation Zac knew despite his best efforts and Natalie's reassurances he had willingly walked himself into. Knowing Quinn was straight or at least he'd claimed he was even after having his cock inside of Zac's ass last night.

So no matter how Zac cut it, it was his fault that things were awkward. Would always be his fault that things were awkward.

The only thing he could hope for was that things would level out soon. That they could go back to being the friends they had been before this and Zac could go back to pining over Quinn in semi secret. Just play their one night stand off as a result of his being hurt over Taylor's actions yet again.

Because that was believable. It was his actual reality always being hurt by the brother who had always been more than that to him.

Another mistake Zac had willingly walked into because he had a habit of making really big mistakes.

Getting up and out of bed Zac left his room as he trudged slowly down the hall. Biting on his lip when he saw Quinn sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop. More than likely going through whatever pictures he had taken lately at his studio of the people who came to visit him for portraits and such.

Though when he heard Zac's footsteps he looked up at him and Zac wasn't dumb. He saw the tense look on Quinn's face.

Knew things were going to be awkward yet again because a nap on Zac's part couldn't fix everything. He couldn't wake up and have everything be some awful dream because his luck wasn't that good at all.

"Hey," Zac spoke as he let his hand go to scratch at his neck, looking down sheepishly.

"Hey," Quinn nodded still staying tense. "I umm...Natalie left not too long ago," he revealed and Zac swallowed hard.

He hadn't realized Natalie had stayed after he had fallen asleep. "Oh?" he asked his voice squeaking some.

"She...she told me things," Quinn offered softly.

Zac was sure his eyes got way too big at that. Having an awful feeling about what Natalie could have told Quinn. After all Natalie knew about his maybe crush. He had confessed it to her because she was his best friend even if she was also Quinn's sister-in-law.

"What things?" Zac questioned not sure if he wanted to know really. Didn't want confirmation that Natalie had betrayed his trust and told Quinn things she shouldn't have.

But again it would be Zac's luck since he had such shit luck lately.

Quinn took a deep breath as he looked away from Zac. The bad feeling Zac had not getting any better by that action. Instead it got worse if only slightly.

"That you think you have feelings for me," Quinn revealed confirming what Zac knew. Natalie had told him what he had asked her not too.

Information he would have liked to keep to himself even more so now that he had, had sex with Quinn and things had been awkward. The reveal of his feelings it seemed had made things worse.

Because Zac wasn't dumb he was sure that was why Quinn was tense. He didn't have feelings for Zac and he could even hate Zac now. Want Zac out of his apartment and make him live on the streets again. Where he had been after things with Taylor had went to shit a few years ago.

Where he thought he would have stayed had he not met Quinn in that coffee shop and Quinn had taken pity on him like he was some stray animal.

Zac closed his eyes as he took several deep breaths. Not even sure what to tell Quinn. He could deny everything or be truthful.

Both had their downfalls in his opinion so this whole situation was a lose lose type situation instead of a win win one for him.

"I do think that yeah," Zac spoke deciding to go with the truth since he was bound to lose either way.

Quinn again nodded his head as he kept his gaze off Zac. Like he was afraid to look at him now which he probably was. Because who could ever look at someone who had been a friend before sex complicated things and then to find out the person you had sex with had feelings for you.

"How long?" Quinn asked softly as he finally turned to look at Zac. Zac feeling surprised at how not disgusted Quinn looked.

He had been sure Quinn would have been disgusted. Wouldn't have blamed him if he was anyway.

Raising an eyebrow Zac moved to sit down at the table across from Quinn. Deciding it would be better if he sat. "How long what?" he asked back not exactly sure what Quinn meant by that question.

"How long have you had feelings for me or well how long have you thought you had feelings for me?"

Zac chewed on his lip as he looked down at the table top now being the one to avoid gazes. "A few months maybe," he admitted with a shake of his head.

He hadn't really kept track of how long his crush had been around. Probably ever since he had started dreaming of Quinn in non platonic terms.

"And you never said anything?" Quinn asked sounding almost betrayed that Zac had kept him in the dark. A fact Zac found laughable since he should be the one feeling betrayed.

Quinn had just used him for sex last night after all and sadly Zac had let him. Because he was just weak and pathetic like that. Gave himself to people who only used him and took and took but never gave back. He really should have stopped the sex.

"I was kind of afraid," Zac sighed as he looked back up at Quinn. "I mean I know you aren't gay Quinn and it would complicate things which it seems to have done."

"No," Quinn said with a shake of his head. "The sex complicated things and this just made it worse," he said and of course Zac knew that too. "If I had known beforehand..." he muttered not even finishing his sentence.

He didn't have too though. Zac knew what he meant. If he had known beforehand then he wouldn't have had sex with Zac. He would have kept their friendship platonic.

"I know okay," Zac snapped finally just being fed up in general. "If you had known beforehand you wouldn't have had sex with me but I wasn't expecting sex to happen okay. As far as I knew you were straight and no sex was bound to happen."

Quinn made a face at that as he stood from the table after turning his laptop off. "I am still straight," he muttered almost like he was trying to convince himself instead of Zac. "Last night was a mistake in so many ways Zac," he said before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

Zac frowning as Quinn walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly his voice making Quinn stop though he never turned to face Zac.

"Out," Quinn answered with a shrug. "Need to clear my head okay. Can I have that?" he asked him as if he thought Zac wouldn't give him that.

Which Zac found laughable because he had never seen himself as overbearing but maybe he was. At least to Quinn even if Quinn had been the one to take him in and let him settle himself in his life. Get attached to Quinn's daughter and other family members.

"Yeah you can have that," Zac told him softly watching as Quinn once again started walking after Zac had given his permission.

The frown coming back as soon as the door was shut. Zac laying his head down on the kitchen table as he felt tears prickling at his eyes but he refused to cry over this.

He had brought this on himself no matter how he looked at it and he didn't deserve to cry. He just hated that now he was crying over Quinn when Quinn had been the one to help him get over all the shit Taylor had put him through. Helped him heal from that.

After a bit of just sitting with his head down on the table Zac lifted his head and stood up. Deciding he just wanted to shower and dress into clean clothes. Maybe paint something to help him forget how awful he felt.

Painting after all was his lifeblood. It kept him sane and gave him an outlet except when he painted Taylor like he had a few days ago when Everly had helped.

Maybe today he'd end up painting Quinn but he really hoped not. Didn't need paintings of the two men who made his heart a storm of emotions that he couldn't control no matter how much he wanted too.

Life would just be so much easier if he had been born straight and hadn't fallen in love with his own brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Just like Zac really didn't fit what he went for and Quinn hated that somehow all roads lead to Zac in his head.

Quinn sighed as he sat at the bar in some crowded bar he had came too hours ago. Coming here after leaving his apartment because where else did one go when they needed to clear their head?

It was also a good way to forget what was bothering him. Just getting drunk and letting alcohol make him forget. Sadly the alcohol wasn't working because he wasn't even that damn drunk. Had only had two beers so everything that had happened in the span of twenty-four hours was still in his mind.

How he had sex with Zac when Zac's own brother did what he did best and left and how he found out the man he thought he knew had a crush or some weird feelings for him.

Quinn telling himself that he didn't return those feelings. After all he had spent some forty odd years being attracted to women. Had even been married to Clara for years and got Everly out of the deal so he was pretty certain he wasn't gay.

Yet he had sex with Zac so a part of him was okay with gay sex. He had enjoyed it in the end.

But he wasn't fucking gay and he didn't think Zac would be okay with it. He was pretty sure that Zac would always feel used by Quinn in the end because in ways maybe Quinn had used him.

He was no better than Taylor and he wasn't sure he liked that. He was just someone who would hurt Zac too and maybe it was best Zac just moved out of the shared apartment.

An idea that Quinn knew deep down he didn't like. Wasn't sure how to do life without Zac in it in some form because in the few short years he had known him from taking pity on him he had gotten attached.

Zac had wormed himself into places even Quinn hadn't fully realized. So Quinn knew he couldn't mention Zac moving out to Zac.

Knew if he did Zac would actually do it and yeah no.

Which left him back to where he was. In a mess of knots that he wasn't sure how to undo.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind today," a voice spoke and Quinn turned his head to see a young blonde woman talking to him.

Quinn laughed at her words, "That's an understatement," he told her honestly watching as she gave him a sympathetic smile. "Got more than a lot on my mind."

The blonde kept her smile as she let her hand drop to Quinn's thigh and Quinn swallowed hard at how bold the woman was being.

"If it helps I can listen," the woman spoke though from her actions Quinn suspected she had more on her mind than just listening to whatever his troubles were.

Which may have been good because he didn't really want to tell anyone. Then again he also didn't want to sleep with the woman. Wasn't sure he could because he was afraid that if he kissed anyone else all he'd see was Zac.

The only way to really know though was to test out that theory so he figured he may as well try with this blonde. Even if it made him a hypocrite because he knew he shouldn't. Knew it was wrong on every level. Knew she wasn't really his type.

Not that he ever thought he had a type of woman but if he did she didn't fit what he normally went for.

Just like Zac really didn't fit what he went for and Quinn hated that somehow all roads lead to Zac in his head.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked using his flirty little smile that he used to pick up various one night stands ever since his divorce from Clara.

Having sworn that he'd never truly settle down with a woman after the way Clara had burned him in the end.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. We can go back to my place and you can tell me all your troubles," she answered. Her words confirming what Quinn knew.

The woman didn't really want to listen. She just wanted to have sex with a man who had a troubled mind and an equally troubled heart.

"I don't even know your name," Quinn told her as he kept his flirty smile, leaning into the woman. "I was always told never to go home with strangers," he teased her before giving her a wink.

Watching as the blonde blushed but she didn't lose her boldness because her hand traveled higher up his thigh.

"My name is Trinity," the blonde told him and for some reason Quinn felt her name fit her. She almost looked like a Trinity.

Heaving a sigh he watched as she looked at him expectantly. Wanting him to agree to go home with her and a part of him wanted to become that hypocrite he knew he'd be if he went with her. But it seemed a better part of him won out as he stood from the stool he had been sitting on.

"I'm sorry Trinity," he apologized with a shake of his head. "I really can't go home with you," he sighed turning away to leave before she could question him further.

Truth be told he wasn't even sure what he'd say because up until he knew her name was going to go home with her. Had convinced himself it was the only way to find out things with the Zac situation but it seemed knowing her name made him realize he couldn't do that.

He couldn't use someone else and make things worse.

Shaking his head when he stepped out of the bar Quinn soon headed back home. Not sure if that was the best option either but he'd take his chances.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home Quinn paused at how silent the apartment was. Zac nowhere in sight but even with the silence and no sign of Zac, Quinn knew he was still here. He could oddly enough feel Zac's presence somewhere in the apartment so after the door was shut Quinn began a search for Zac.

Not sure why he was surprised to find Zac in the home office where he painted at. It was something he did when he was upset so of course he'd paint today.

Quinn was also surprised that he was still working on a painting of his brother and with that knowledge he hated that he was sure he was jealous of it too.

Zac had never painted a picture of him. Not that Quinn wanted him too but he never had and that made him jealous and today was just a weird fucked up day.

"You just going to stand there and be silent?" Zac questioned as he turned to look at Quinn. A blush coating Quinn's cheeks at being caught but maybe he should have figured he would be. He hadn't been that silent when walking down the hallway.

Looking down Quinn chewed on his lip. Knowing there were a lot of things he wanted to say but he went with the simplest thing he knew. "I'm sorry," he offered knowing it wasn't enough and probably wouldn't suffice but well it was out there now.

"Sorry for what?" Zac asked before standing up as he put down his painting supplies. Wiping his hands on his jeans and smearing some paint on them.

Which Quinn knew would be a bitch to get out when he did laundry. Because of course he did laundry. If Zac did laundry they'd have no clothes to wear because it would never get done.

"How I acted before I left," Quinn told him as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was an asshole."

Zac nodded his head as he gave a tiny laugh. "You were an asshole but I forgive you," he smiled. His words leaving Quinn surprised because he felt maybe it was too soon for Zac to forgive him.

Then maybe it was proof just how gone for him Zac was.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really," Zac spoke mocking him as he soon made it to where Quinn was standing. "Did you expect me not to forgive you?"

Shaking his head Quinn blushed. "Not so suddenly no. I kind of expected you'd make me grovel a bit more or even ask what made me say sorry so soon," he said not even sure himself why he had apologized so soon.

"I don't need to know why," Zac told him and once again there was Zac surprising Quinn. "Though I do want to know why you aren't acting like I'm a freak for having a crush on you. Sort of like how you were acting before you left."

"There was this woman," Quinn started hearing Zac cluck his tongue which only made him blush especially when he saw the look on Zac's face. Like he thought he knew it all. Probably thought Quinn had sex with her when he hadn't.

"I don't need to hear this story then," Zac muttered out as he brushed by Quinn to leave the room. "Just glad to know fucking a woman made it easier to be near me now. Probably made you realize despite your lapse in who you slipped your dick into that you're very straight right?"

Quinn rolled his eyes though he moved and followed Zac out of the room and down the hall. "I didn't....we didn't have sex," he spoke seeing Zac stop in his tracks as he turned to face Quinn again a confused look on his face. "She wanted too but I couldn't go through with it. Couldn't even leave the bar with her because somehow all my thoughts lead back to you."

Zac seemed to smirk at that information. "All your thoughts lead back to me huh?" he questioned teasingly sounding cocky.

"Yep," Quinn nodded his head. "So I think it stands to say that somehow you're the only person who can help me figure things out and to do that we have to be okay. We can't be like we were before I left. It will just make things weird and I don't like things being weird with you."

Zac's smirk grew as he chewed on his lip. Quinn watching as he cautiously stepped closer, like he was scared that Quinn would bite him and he wouldn't.

But then he had the thought that he'd only bite Zac if Zac wanted it and yeah he was once again proving that maybe he wasn't straight. No matter how much he told himself he was.

"So what you're saying is you want to keep screwing around with me until you figure out what's going on with you?" Zac asked him.

"Sort of I guess," Quinn told him knowing he hadn't thought of it like that. "And if I could...maybe...have feelings for you too," he spoke the last part coming out in a whisper.

But the look Zac gave him let him know that he had heard him.

"Well I'm game," Zac replied sounding confident. "Just let me know whenever you are down to fuck again," he winked before turning away from Quinn and heading into his room.

Quinn rolling his eyes at how Zac worded things as well as feeling nervous because when would he know when he would be down to fuck Zac again?

It wasn't like he was sure of much these days.


End file.
